


Lapis please come home

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, lapis - Fandom, peridot - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Heartbreak, Lots of Crying, Other, Roommates, Soulmates, bestfriends, listening to music to feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Future Steven Universe episode,Peridot secretly Cries every night wanting lapis to come back to earthI am a big fan of peridot(my birthstone) and lapidot, these two are soulmates for lifeThis will be a short story, not going to lie I did busted down crying writing thisAnd putting these two sad songs in this





	Lapis please come home

What did I do?, everything I did for her was to make her feel happy making meep morps , watching our favorite show series together in the back of the truck, but that all changed one day, lapis and I argued about taking the barn into space along with pumpkin , because Steven upset the diamonds (poor Lars is still trapped in space) I soon decided right away to stay with pumpkin on earth because that’s what I wanted, to protect earth it’s our new home , but as for lapis she took the barn into space it’s been months not being able to see each other  
Sometimes I do look back on my old life, back when I served yellow diamond and my manager emerald , both were cruel to me, but that soon changed one day I was assigned a mission to earth and check on the cluster, but nothing ever goes as planned right? , meeting Steven and the crystal gems , having lapis being my friends changed my life..... now I sit here on Steven’s roof with listening to earth music, every night , every day wanting for lapis to come home.  
(Maybe someday by teen hearts)  
You are my addiction  
And I can't explain the way that I'm feelin  
everytime I'm around you (round you)  
You make me nervous and weak  
I've got this Ghost-buster T shirt  
And you wear vintage couture  
How can I make you see that I'm the one you've  
been missin (missin)  
And all that you need  
The distance between us is driving me crazy  
(crazy)  
Girl did you ever think that maybe I'd be perfect  
for you  
And maybe you are perfect for me too  
I can't deny you have my heart and it's tearin me  
apart  
I know you don't feel the same way but maybe  
someday (maybe someday)  
I wrote you a letter 'cuz I can't explain the way  
that I'm feelin  
Everytime that I try to I can't even breathe  
So I'll sit alone in my bedroom and dream about  
How perfect it'd be to have you here with me  
Maybe one day you'll see  
Until then I'll just wait for you  
The distance between us is drivin me crazy  
Girl did you ever think that maybe I'd be perfect  
for you  
And maybe you are perfect for me too  
I can't deny you have my heart and it's tearin me  
apart  
I know you don't feel the same way  
But maybe someday (but maybe someday)  
And maybe one day you'll see  
That we were meant to be  
And maybe one day you'll see (you'll see)  
Maybe am perfect for you  
And maybe you are perfect for me too  
I can't deny you have my heart  
And it's tearin me apart  
I know you don't feel the same way  
But maybe someday  
Maybe someday

(Peridot Cries softly not wanting to wake Steven up)

Incomplete  
Backstreet Boys  
Empty spaces fill me up with hopes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby, it's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't want to make you face this world alone  
I want to let you go  
I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
Incomplete.

(Breaks down crying , poor peridot)

Please lapis please come home , so then I will finally have the courage to tell you that I like you more than just a friend, more than just a roommate, you are my soulmate and I know I feel the same way , me, you And pumpkin we are a family. 

 

Thanks for reading


End file.
